Royd Lloyd
Summary Royd Lloyd ("Rの" ロイド・ロイド, Roido Roido) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Loyd Lloyd. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Royd Lloyd Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Royd can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Power Mimicry and Shapeshifting with The Yourself, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Royd can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Country level (Could mimicry Yhwach, tanked Yamamoto's Bankai for a while is used for offensive and defensive purposes) Speed: Relativistic (Managed to keep up with Yamamoto) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Country Class Durability: Country level (Royd with his Blut Vene is resistant enough to stay in the general vicinity of Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, which would otherwise reduce a person to ash) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Yourself: Y - The Yourself are the Schrift of Royd and Loyd which are basic in principle, exceptionally powerful in practice. They are the ability to mimic not just the appearance of others, but for Royd, to also attain their memories and knowledge whereas Loyd can fully mimic their entire arsenal of abilities, both physical or otherwise. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: This technique is the single greatest protective magic of Quincy offense and defense. By generating a number of roman numeral-inscribed constructs from the fingers of an outstretched hand, several towering columns of Reishi, shaped like the Quincy Cross, erupt upwards in a circular formation around the practitioner. Anyone who steps foot within the confines of this area will be immediately rent asunder where they stand by the "light of God". Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Reishi Sword: Royd can manipulate the reishi in the air to create a sword for combat. Heilig Pfeil: By further collecting Reishi, Royd can form the spiritual arrows to fire upon his enemies, and can do it as long as he has reishi around him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Quincies Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users